Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. These services, for instance, often include advancements in multimedia technology that have given rise to an immense increase in the amount of user generated content or media items (e.g., images, videos, audio content, etc.). At the same time, an increasing amount of users are also sharing this content over, for instance, the Internet. As a result, users often share or have media items, recordings, content, etc. related to the same or similar subjects (e.g., events, places, people, objects, etc.). However, this increase in available content has also made it much more difficult for users to access and/or organize the content or recordings that are of particular interest. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to efficiently compile such content, particularly when the content relate to a common subject, event, theme, and/or the like.